


Saturday Night.

by Now_GuessWhoIAm



Category: The Stanley Parable
Genre: M/M, Stanley is mute but the Narrator will give hints of what he says, The Narrator is the narrator no kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Now_GuessWhoIAm/pseuds/Now_GuessWhoIAm
Summary: It had become Stanley and the Narrator's latest habit to make up stories together. No more big companies, no more mind control facilities. Nothing serious, just some silly stories for the two to enjoy and have fun.





	1. How many is too many?

22：39 16.1.2016

It had become Stanley and the Narrator's latest habit to make up stories together. No more big companies, no more mind control facilities. Nothing serious, just some silly stories for the two to enjoy and have fun.

It was a Saturday night. Since the following day would be a holiday for both of them, the two decided to have a bit more fun by working on more stories. But, by "more", how many?

"Um..." The Narrator took a sip of his tea, and asked, "Stanley, how many stories do you think we can write tonight?" The younger male responded by a big smile and three of his fingers.

"Oh, Stanley... Please, don't underestimate me." Putting his mug down, the British laughed. "I've already had a few interesting stories in my mind, I am sure that we can do more than three. What do you think about five, Stanley?"

Folding his arms, Stanley slowly rolled his eyes. It was rather obvious that he was not satisfied with the number. Perhaps, he wanted more. Stanley then shook his head, just so the Narrator could understand him even more clearly: He wanted a bigger number.

"Oh, oh, I know! We should do ten instead!" A smile appeared on the Narrator's face, "Now, ten is a much bigger number. Tell me, Stanley, are you happy with it?" The other answered the question by frowning and pursing his lips.

The Narrator was surprised by how ambitious the younger man was. "Wow... You want more? I mean, of course I can do that, but... Stanley, don't you think you are now overestimating yoursel--"

Stanley clenched his fist and tried to punch the Narrator in his face, but he missed! And he missed again! And again! When Stanley yet again desperately tried to land his fist on the scared male's face, he failed once more!

With a perfect timing, the Narrator gripped both the younger-and-now-very-angry-for-who-knew-why man's arms, and he pinned those down. "Thank me for not letting Stanley have a good aim..." The Narrator sighed in relief...

"...!" Staring at the Narrator and trying to break free, Stanley explained the reason why he was so angry in a quite impolite manner. "..." The younger-and-now-calm male apologized for his manner, stating that he would never hurt the other, "…" He then asked the British for an apology, since the latter had been interpreting the meaning behind the former's actions wrongly on purpose.

"Stanley..." The Narrator pulled the other in for a hug, "You do have to understand, it's rather different for me to resist--"

The sentence was interrupted, when the Narrator noticed Stanley's death stare. The stare was rather upsetting, yet understandable. He then made up his mind to give the younger-and-now-calm-but-still-mad male a proper apology.

"I am sorry..." The Narrator landed a kiss on Stanley's forehead, "I am truly sorry for what I did..."

Stanley snuggled his head onto the other's shoulder. "…" He said, with a faint smile on his face.

"Thank you, Stanley."  
"…"  
"You are right, Stanley. We should start our fun time now!"

It was then when the two began their fun time by giving out silly ideas for their stories. After they had decided which one was the most fun to do first, they started writing together.

The Narrator wrote a sentence, and Stanley wrote a sentence.

The Narrator wrote a sentence again, and Stanley wrote a sentence again.

The steps repeated.

Both of them were happy.


	2. This was a story of…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This was a story of… A man without a name.” The Narrator whispered, “Not that the man does not have a name, it was just that the name of the man does not matter.”

01：38 21.1.2016

“… Christopher took Joshua in his arms. Holding the love of his life closely, he landed a kiss on his beloved one’s cheek, and gently whispered into his lover’s ear… I will never leave you, I will never let you go… Stanley, what do you think about this ending? Stanley…? Stanley? Are you listening, Stanley?”

After one long and interesting story being written, Stanley started to feel tired. He could still keep his eyes open, but it was rather obvious that his mind was no longer in his body, because he had yet responded to any of the Narrator’s questions.

“Stanley, do you want to sleep now?” Asked the Narrator, while giving Stanley a gentle pat. The younger-and-now-seemingly-very-sleepy man slowly shook his head, smiling softly.

“Perhaps, you want some refreshment?” Caressing Stanley’s back, the British kissed his cheek. The other nodded in response to the suggestion.

“Let me get you some tea, Stanley.” The Narrator rose and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, he then came out with two cups of warm tea in his hands. However, Stanley had already fallen asleep…

“Not that I’m surprised…” The Narrator put both mugs on the table, and sat next to Stanley. Sleeping soundly, the younger man did not even notice the British was looking closely at him.

Smiling, the Narrator sighed softly. He then rested his head on the table, in a way that was almost identical to Stanley.

“This was a story of… A man without a name.” The Narrator whispered, “Not that the man does not have a name, it was just that the name of the man does not matter.”

“The man was a creator, and he was quite good at his job. He wrote a story. A story about a man, an employer, a company, and a mind control facility. It was rather strange that as the creator kept writing, he realized that the man he wrote would do things different from what he wrote. He liked his story, and he did not want anything to change. Because of that, he tried to force the man to act as how the story was written, to behave as what he said…”

Sighing in regret, the Narrator leaned towards Stanley, “That was not what the creator wanted…”

“As he started to limit the man’s action, things… The story started to seem off… The character… The man was no longer himself… The creator was lost. He wanted his story, yet he wanted his character more. More than anything… Even more than the story… The creator had no idea what to do… He was so lost… He kept thinking and thinking… And he made a decision. He would like to keep everything in his story. The one which was what he intended, and those which were what the man chose.”

“It was not the end of the creator’s story. Oh no, it was not the end…” The Narrator kissed Stanley’s forehead, “It was the start of a story of a man named Stanley. It was just the beginning of a story of two men, Stanley and his creator… His Narrator…”

“…” Blushing, Stanley opened his eyes and hugged the Narrator, he then asked the British to stop making him blush. “…”

“Oh Stanley, I’m just telling the truth.” The Narrator laughed, and returned the hug. “You are my everything, Stanley. I will abandon all I ever have just to keep you by my side.”

Stanley hit the Narrator on his chest, in an attempt to stop the latter from talking. However, he did that so playfully. The hit was not painful, but rather enjoyable.

“…”  
“Of course I know that you were still awake. Stanley, my dear, after all I am the Narrator. You remember?”  
“…”  
“I know that you remember, silly.”


End file.
